The worst type of crying
by Musa'sHeadphones
Summary: Musa experiences the worst type if crying. I suck at summaries. Please read. You won't be disappointed, I promise. Rates Kplus just to be safe.
1. Where's Riven?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Winx Club...

The worst type of crying...

For the past two weeks the specialists have been off fighting dark forces hundreds of miles away from their girlfriends. Today they were going to Alphea to see their girlfriends who they have missed so much.

The girls saw the Red Fountain ship enter the barrier and began to run to it.  
When it landed 5 specialists came out and ran to their girlfriends.  
"Stella! I've missed you so much!" Brandon said to his girlfriend.  
"Shokums! I'm so glad your ok" Stella said hugging him tightly.  
After the 5 couples reunited, the specialists noticed a sad expression on one of the girls' faces. They had been dreading this moment. The moment they had to tell someone their boyfriend was dead.  
Sky took a deep breathe. "Musa" he said.  
Musa looked at him "Where's Riven?" she asked softly.  
Everyone noticed the guys tense up at Musa's question.  
Musa noticed this and asked a little louder "Where is he?".  
Sky took another deep breathe and said "Musa... um, Riven... um, Riven... Riven was... killed... during the battle".  
"What?" Musa said in disbelief, tears starting to fill her eyes.  
Timmy decided to speak. "Um, Riven was knocked out for a minute and we figured he would get up and start fighting again but...then the creature he was fighting bumped into a boulder and rocks, large rocks, started coming down... and Riven was...crushed by the rocks...".  
Musa contiuend to cry. "No! Your lying! Riven can't be gone! Riven can't be dead! Riven is the best fighter. I don't understand how he could get killed by rocks..."  
Brandon speak up. "We tried to help him Musa, we did, but the rocks...they were just so heavy...and when we finally moved them, he was...dead. I'm sorry Musa".  
Everyone looked sympathetically at Musa. She had lost her boyfriend, her best friend...  
Musa started crying hysterically and fell to her knees. Everyone gave her hugs but it didn't help her pain.

...

The specialists went back to Red Fountain for the night. They told the girls they would see them the next day.  
Musa laid in her bed thinking about everything that happened that day. She thought about how her friends would see their boyfriends tomorrow, and how they would comfort each other.

She started remembering the memories they had together. Each memory made her cry harder. She tried to cry quietly so she wouldn't wake her friends up.  
She thought about how she would never see or hold or kiss Riven again. She thought about how she would never look into his eyes again. She thought about how he would never hug her again. She thought about how he wouldn't be there to protect her anymore. She thought about how happy she was when she was with him. She thought about how she felt lonely and empty without him...  
...Now she would be lonely and empty forever.  
She thought about her life without Riven, and she continued to cry herself to sleep.

The worst type of crying is the silent one. The one when everyone is asleep. The one where you feel it in your throat, and your eyes become blurry from the tears. The one where you just want to scream. The one where you have to hold your breath and grab your stomach to keep quiet. The one where you can't breath anymore. The one that you realize that the person that meant the most to you, is gone...


	2. Slipped Away

Read this while listening to 'Slipped Away' by Avril Lavigne. It brings out the real emotion. You will cry so much. Even if you don't listen to the song you will still cry. Please R&R.

I am sorry this is so short.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Winx Club.

"Riven?" Musa said as she saw a figure through her tears.

"Yes Musa, it's me" Riven replied.

'Riven's alive!' Musa thought to herself.

She ran to him. She wanted to hug him so bad.

He stepped back. It hurt him to step away from her but he had to. Not because he didn't want to be with her, because he did more than anything, but because he knew that it would be harder for both of them to say goodbye if they touched.

"What's wrong?" Musa asked as Riven stepped back. Tears began forming in her eyes.

"Musa... I not really here" Riven struggled to say.

Musa looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I am here in spirit to say goodbye. We never got to say our..._final_... goodbyes before I died" he said, forcing out the word final.

"But...I don't want to say goodbye" Musa said as she began to cry. "I want to hold you and for you to tell me that you're alive and everything is ok".

Riven saw the pain in her eyes.

"I wish I could-" he started to say.

"-so why don't you?" Musa said through her tears.

"I can't. It's my time to go" Riven said as his throat choked up. He hated to see Musa cry.

"No! You can't go! You have to stay with me!" Musa cried harder.

"I don't want it to be this way either but I have no choice..." Riven tried to finish his sentence but his throat swelled up.

"Please Riven... I love you" Musa said as she contiuned to cry harder. She was starting to accept the harsh reality.

"I love you too... more than you could ever imagine... but we can't change what has happened" Riven said as he began to fade.

"Why are you fading?" Musa asked in a worried voice.

"I'm sorry Musa" Riven said as tears came out.

"Please Riven! Don't go!" Musa shouted

"Goodbye Musa. I love you..." He faded away as he said his last words to her.

Musa fell on the ground and continued crying hysterically.


End file.
